1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a wand attachment for flashlights. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a fluorescent attachment member which is connected to the light emanating end of a flashlight, the combination of the flashlight and the wand attachment functioning as a warning/signaling device.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known wand attachment members for flashlights. However, none of the known wand attachment members include the novel features of the present wand attachment, as discussed and claimed hereinbelow.